Bleeding
by Annie Nolan
Summary: "Baker street 221b, Dez e meia.- SH" - A sms chegou passados três anos.
1. Chapter 1

"Baker street 221b, Dez e meia.- SH"

John tinha recebido aquela sms havia uma hora e tal. Não conseguia se mover do sitio onde estava fitando o ecran do telemovel como se fosse maligno.

Tinha-se levantado cedo, como era normal na sua rotina. Na rua chovia a cântaros, não estava minimamente convidativo para sair. Tomou pequeno almoço e meteu-se no computador portatil, procurava trabalho, o que estava dificil devido a sua idade e a sua fama de ter defendido Sherlock Holmes até a exaustão. Procurava tambem casa, apartamento, qualquer coisa que desse para viver, mas primeiro tinha de encontrar trabalho.

Via anuncios no google, ao mesmo tempo tinha o seu blog aberto, não que o estivesse a actualizar, havia três anos que não o fazia. Mas continuava a receber mensagens, algumas de apoio, simpaticas… mas a maioria eram de odio.

Nunca mais se deu ao trabalho de responder. Tinha desistido.

Logicamente ainda acreditava em Sherlock. Mas a mentalidade geral era tão pequena e mesquinha que desistiu de rebater. Acreditava no que acreditava e ponto final. Afinal a luta tinha-o levado ao extremo, acabou numa depressão, fechado em no apartamento de Baker Street sem querer ver ninguem, mandando sms repetitivos para o numero de Sherlock.

Até Lestrade, sabe-se lá como, ter contactado com Harry, a irmã de John, para o ajudar.

Mudaram-se para um apartamento pequeno mas agradável, o quarto de John era cheio de luz natural e paredes brancas, nada ali fazia lembrar 221b, mas John comprou uma lata de spray amarelo e fez um smiley na parede por cima da sua cama. Harry ficou abismada com a "obra de arte" mas nada disse, sabia perfeitamenete que o seu irmão estava quebrado.

Demorou a voltar a sua rotina. Mas continuava a fazer duas chavenas de chá por habito, ora Harry não liga a chá, ainda bebeu as duas primeiras que ele deixara em cima da mesinha da sala, desistiu, eram demasiado doces e claramente não eram para si.

Aquela sms estava a tira-lo do serio. Aquele era o numero dele… de Sherlock. Aquela brincadeira não tinha piada nenhuma.

Já tinha pensado e repensado no que acontecera ao telemóvel de Sherlock, tinha ido ao telhado do hospital a procura dele, pois lembrava-se que Sherlock o tinha atirado para o chão. Não o encontrou, chegou a perguntar ao Lestrade se tinham achado o telefone. Mas nada.

Nunca tinha pensado seriamemente no assunto. Mas agora estava a entar em panico, lembrava-se de ter recebido os relatorios de entrega das sms que mandara em agonia naqueles dias negros depois do funeral. Uma brincadeira de mau gosto era certo. Mas a curiosidade tinha vencido e vestiu-se para o frio, já não chovia o que era positivo. Apanhou um taxi para Baker Street, mas parou um quarteirão antes. Queria observar de longe a situação. Iria maltratar a maldita pessoa que estava a brincar com os seus sentimentos.

Sentimentos?

Suspirou fundo, comprou um café quente na cafetaria da esquina e aguardou. A hora marcada a porta de 221B abriu. John deixou cair o café.

Ficou mudo uns boms momentos.

Ali estava ele, era definitivamente ele, na sua altura magestica. Ar arrogante e aborrecido. John deu por si a revirar o olhar ao aperceber-se disso. Tentou mover-se mas as pernas estavam tipo gelatina e o coraçao batia a mil por segundo.

Tinha de se ir embora.

Dar a entender que tinha levado a sms em brincadeira e mudar de numero de telefone. Baixou o olhar, estava maluco e a ver miragens. Levantou o ohar de novo, e soube que quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, não tinha maneira de fugir. Aproximou-se tentando parecer contido para não se deixar cair. Parou em frente dele. Estava basicamnete igual. Aqueles olhos desconcertantes… suspirou, inspirou fundo estava louco. _Foi desta John Watson… ficaste maluco e quando deres pela situaçao vais estar numa sala almofada metido numa camisa de forças._

Deu por si a reparar que no que ele tinha vestido, umas calças de ganga escuras, o casaco era o mesmo, mas o cachecol era as riscas cinzentas e pretas.

O cabelo estava diferente. Normalmente era uma confusão de mechas enroladas, estava perfeitamente penteado, mais curto de lados, comprido a frente, estava penteado para traz, não dando a percepção do comprimento.

O que estava a fazer? Não o via há tres anos e pensava que ele estava morto!

- John… - a voz dele murmurou. John fitou-o serio. Abanou a cabeça negativamente.

Não estava a acreditar. Tinha o estomago revoltado e a raiva suprimida estava a subir lentamente.

Se ele estava vivo.

Porque não respondeu.

Por que não avisou?

Porquê?

- John… eu não podia… - lá estava ele a deduzir tudo a partir das expressões que lhe passavam no rosto. Cerrou os punhos e tentou concentrar-se. – Moriarty… - Sherlock começou a dizer.

Mas John não o deixou continuar. O murro fora certeiro e com força. Sherlock andou uns bons passos para traz. Encostando-se a parede.

John virou-lhe as costas. Agarrando os nós dos dedos da mão direita.

Fechou os olhos furioso, contou até dez para se acalmar. Olhou para as mãos. E viu sangue nos tres primeiros nós. A sua pele não tinha rompido, o que quer dizer que tinha ferido Sherlock. Teve de resistir a tentação de olhar para o rosto dele.

- Eu mereci isso… - ouviu a voz do outro murmurar.

- Esquece. Não me telefones. Não me procures. – disse John estranhando a frieza de sua voz. Avançou passos decididos e chamou um taxi sem olhar para traz.

Não olhando para um Sherlock quebrado. Encostado a parede de ar pateta com um olho roxo e a sobrancelha aberta.

Em casa, john foi a correr para a casa de banho, seu estomago ardia, vomitou o pouco que tinha comido de manhã. E chorou, soluçou. Chorou até adormecer encostado a banheira. Harry acordou-o com ar preocupado.

- Sherlock… -murmurou John. Harriet fechou o rosto. Não acreditava que o irmão ainda sofria pela morte de Sherlock Holmes.

- Anda… vai deitar-te na cama… - ela murmurou de voz doce. Ajudou o irmão a ir para o quarto enquanto ele soluçava baixinho. Acomodou-o na cama ajudando-o a descalçar-se, tirou-lhe o casaco e puxou as mantas fofas para cima dele. fechou as cortinas, deu meia volta e ao sair olhou de novo para John. Sentia pena dele. suspirou e encostou a porta. Foi para a cozinha, encostou-se a bancada com ar tristonho, ela e john não tinha muita coisa em comum, tinham gostos extremanente diferentes o que os levava a discutir demasiadas vezes.

Mas ela conhecia-o bem e tinha a certeza que John Hamish Watson não sabia o que se passava, mas o seu incosciente tinha descoberto da pior maneira que amava outro homem.


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson acordou com uma dor de cabeça monumental. Estava enrolado nos lençoes e curiosamente estava vestido, estranhou, olhou para o relogio da mesa de cabeçeira e hesitou, eram dez da manha. _Mas que raio… não tinha memoria de se ter deixado dormir…_ _Sherlock._

Atingiu-o em força. Sentiu um aperto no estomago.

Era real? Ou tinha sonhado? Sentou-se na cama atordoado.

- Como dormiste? – Harry perguntou subitamente da porta. Ele de um salto de susto. Coçou a nuca, suspirando.

- Nem sei… dormi quanto tempo?

Ela cruzou os braços e encostou-se a porta.

- Cheguei a casa era uma da tarde… estavas na casa de banho… e ajudei-te a deitar…

- Dormi desde a uma de ontem? – estava abismado.

- John… o Lestrade..

- Não quero saber… - disse de maus modos.

- Mas… ele…

- Já sabes que o Sher…. – fez uma pausa dolorosa -… voltou? – a voz de John tremeu. Harry acenou que sim, o olhar dela deixava notar pena. John odiava que sentissem pena de si. Mordeu o labio inferior e suspirou.

- O Lestrade… - tentou Harry de novo.

- Mas o que tem o Lestrade? – John já estava impaciente com a insistencia dela. Harry fez uma careta desagradável.

- Está na sala… - disse. John fez um ar surpreendido.

- Ah…

- Foi ele que me contou que o Sherlock… estava…

- Shhhh… ok. – John levantou-se. – diz lhe que eu já vou…. - Calçou os sapatos e passou por ela, indo para a casa de banho. Lavou o rosto. Fitou-se ao espelho uns momentos_. _

_Tens de se forte e ponto final_.

Foi enfrentar Lestrade. Que estava com um ar muito pouco satisfeito. Levantou-se de um salto ao ver John, e a primeira impressao de teve de john foi que estava acabado.

- John! – disse com um meio sorriso.

- Que se passa? – saltou logo para o assunto, não queria rodeios. Lestrade pareceu ficar pouco a vontade.

- Vocês querem café ou chá? – Harry perguntou. Lestrade ia responder, mas John antecipou-se.

- Não vai ser necessario… Lestrade não deve demorar… - disse seco.

Greg Lestrade, estranhou mesmo John Watson,aquela personagem agradavel e simpatica estava impaciente e fria.

- Desculpa vir tomar o teu tempo John… mas eu estou a nora… o Sherlock esta vivo!... e não…

- Falaste com ele? – john perguntou.

- Sim ontem… apareceu na esquadra de policia como se nada fosse, Donovan teve um colapso nervoso ao ve-lo assim de repente… até eu fiquei balancado… pelo amor de Deus, eu fui ao funeral do desgraçado!

John fitou Lestrade de lado.

- O que ele fou fazer lá?

- Deixou duas caixas arquivo com o Caso Moriarty resolvido… ele acabou com a quadrilha toda… toda… apanhou um por um… inclusive Sebastien Moran.

John arqueou as sobrancelhas de espanto. Conhecia bem o nome. Moran tinha estado no Afeganistão na sua altura.

- Sniper… - disse John em voz baixa, mas Lestrade apanhou.

- Sim… um dos melhores, braço direito de Moriarty…

- Entao durante este tempo que ele estave ausente, esteve a desmontar a rede de Moriarty… - John disse para si mesmo.

- Exacto! – lestrade respondeu. E de repente olhou para John como se o estivesse a ver pela primeira vez. – Tu já o viste?

- Já…- disse sem se alongar.

- Ele não te contou nada?

- Eu… não lhe dei hipotese…

Lestrade endireitou-se fitando John com ar estranho.

- Não lhe deste hipotese?

- Não… e fica a saber que não quero saber dele. Não quero saber nada dele.

Lestrade abriu e fechou a boca parecendo um peixe fora de agua, hesitando varias vezes.

- Entao não sabes como e que ele forjou a morte… estava a espera que me pudesses responder… como e que ele sobreviveu?

- Não faco a minima… e nem quero saber…

Lestrade acenou com a cabeça varias vezes, devagar como se estivesse a matutar no assunto. Parecia-lhe irreal que John não quisesse saber de Sherlock Holmes.

- Ok.. Pensei que estivesses de novo em contacto com ele… e que te estivesses a mudar de novo para Baker Street… ele não me conta nada… e tu…

- Não me vou mudar para Baker Street…

- Tu sabes que foste a única pessoa a humanizar o Sherlock… não sabes? – Greg queria-se certificar que estava a perceber bem.

- Sei… mas pelos visto não importo, se ele foi capaz de mentir e estar ausente três anos e porque não precisa de mim para nada… agora se me desculpas Greg, eu tenho coisas para tratar.

- Desculpa ocupar o teu tempo… eu vou me embora… - agarrou no casaco e ia vestindo-o caminhando pelo corredor.

- Greg? – john chamou de voz subitamente timida. O outro olhou para traz com a mão na maçaneta. – viste-o ontem a que horas?

- Eram… não sei… umas quatro da tarde…

- E… como estava ele? O que achaste?

Lestrade estranhou a pergunta, mas resolveu ser franco.

- Com aquele ar aborrecido e superior dele… mais magro talvez… e cinco pontos recente na sobrancelha…

- Hum… - foi o que foi capaz de responder.

Lestrade despediu-se e saiu.

John passou as mãos pelos braços cobertos pela camisa, estava gelado e desolado. Voltou ao quarto, igorando o que quer que Harry estava a dizer.

Os proximos dias estavam a ser uma loucura para o seu telemovel. Desde Molly a mandar sms com pedidos de desculpas que John não imaginava o porquê.

Mycroft a telefonar se John queria de volta a copia de sua chave de Baker Street e uma Mrs Hudson super ansiosa por Sherlock andava a tiros com a parede e tocava violino toda a noite.

- Mas querido… tu vais voltar… não vais? – perguntava ela.

- Não Mrs Hudson… eu não vou voltar… eu e o Sherlock… - hesitou, não ia dizer que tinham acabado. Era uma maneira ridicula de expor a situaçao. Afinal eram amigos. Não! Nem isso. Colegas de quarto. Só.

- Certeza?... a casa vai acabar por desabar com tantos furos que ele faz na parede… - ela estava triste.

- Ele e crescido… sabe cuidar de si… eu não posso ser sua Babysitter para o resto da vida…

Nessa mesma tarde, Molly Hopper passou pela casa dos Watson. Estava com ar de cordeiro arrependido, e mal olhava para o rosto de John. Tinha boas noticias apesar de parecer soturna. Tinha uma oferta de emprego em St Barts, não era grande coisa, mas John aceitou de bom grado. Molly pareceu agradada e aliviada com o facto dele aceitar.

- O que se passa Molly?

- Pensava que estava demasiado chateado comigo…

- Porque haveria?

- Sherlock não te contou? – ela agora parecia aflita. John encolheu os ombros.

- Não…

-Eu sempre soube que ele estava vivo… - confessou.

Aquilo caiu-lhe que nem bomba. Não estava a espera daquilo. Molly notou a expessao dele e começou a gaguejar.

- peço desculpas.. eu… sabes eu…

John acalmou-se. Molly não tinha culpa do que Sherlock fazia. Sabia que o outro consguia manipular quem queria. Interrompeu o discurso atrapalhado dela.

- Esquece Molly… deixa para la… já não é importante…

-Não queres saber como ele o fez?

- Não.

_Tinha de ser forte, tinha de ser forte…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ser assistente de Molly não era mau. Não era mau de todo. Finalmente tinha emprego e possivelmente cedo iria conseguir mudar se da casa de Harry.

Tinha um pequeno escritorio onde tratava de papelada. Assistia e ajudava em grande parte das autopsias. Ao pricipioo só faziam turnos juntos, mas depois de treinado o Dr. John Watson já fazia turnos sozinho, equilibrando o tempo de trabalho dos dois, dando espaço para folgas e fins de semana mais livres.

Molly ainda se sentia culpada, e ao principio John achava que não ia aguentar durante muito tempo o olhar dela, aqueles olhos castanhos cheios de peso na consciencia.

Ela sempre soube que Sherlock estava vivo, e isso roia-a, mesmo que John nunca a tivesse acusado de nada. Já tinha tido aquela conversa com ela mil vezes. Não queria saber como Sherlock tinha sobrevivido, e mais importante, não queria saber de Sherlock, e o ar cetico de Molly deixava-se notar.

Quando pensava nisso mordia o lábio e suspirava desolado. Que mentira mal metida. Claro que queria saber como ele tinha sobrevivido. Mas não o podia admitir em voz alta, não depois de toda a fita que armou. Não ia dar o braço a torcer.

- Bom dia John! – Molly sorriu ao entar na sala fria. – Queres um café?

John olhou para a colega de trabalho. Desviando o olhar da papelada. Sorriu e pousou a caneta. Foram até a cafetaria do hospital. Molly estava especialmente animada, andava a sair com Ryan um rapaz simpatico que trabalhava no segundo piso.

- Namorar faz te bem Molly… - comentou simpatico, o rosto dela corou levemente, mas sorriu agradada.

- Faz não é?... – meteu uma madeixa de cabelo por traz da orelha – acho que faz bem a toda a gente… - hesitou - devias arranjar alguém John…

John fitou-a serio.

- Tou um bocado farto de procurar… - confessou.

- O Ryan tem uma colega que te acha simpatico… - Molly disse. John estranhou, não comentou. – e podiamos ir todos jantar fora um dia destes…

- Quem é?

- A Mary…

John pensou um pouco. Não sabia se queria arriscar.

- Ela é boa pessoa… simples… e é bonita…

- Estás a falar de uma ruiva… com sardas?

- Essa mesmo!

- Não sei… sabes… eu… - John não se sentia na onda de sair e de arranjar namorada.

- Vai te fazer bem… Pode ser que deixes de pensar em Sherlock.

Só segundos depois é que Molly se apercebeu do que dissera, pousou a mão em cima da boca arregalando os olhos.

- Desculpa John, foi inapropriado…

John mal reagiu. Ficou estático. Felizmente já tinha pousado a chavena de café, senão teria deixado cair.

- E-eu não… eu não penso…

- Desculpa, a serio… peço imensa desculpa… não foi com intenção de…

John levantou se da mesa com ar chateado, passou por Molly e pousou-lhe a mão no ombro.

- Tudo bem… vamos trabalhar… temos muito que fazer.

Perdoava-a. Afinal ela tinha uma ponta de razão no que dizia.

Nunca mais o tinha visto. Tinha lhe pedido para não o procurar mais e Sherlock obedeceu. Pela primeira vez na vida, Sherlock não o contrariara, e no fundo, isso irritava John bastante. Pois sabia que ele continuava a frequentar a morgue, mas so aparecia nos turnos de Molly.

Nessa noite, ligou o pc na sala e entrou no seu blog, onde tinha vinte e sete mensagens novas. Muita gente perguntava porque não tinha voltado a resolver crimes com Sherlock. John não respondia aos comentários, mas lia-os um a um.

- Porque não repondes? – perguntou Harry subitamente, estava por tráz da cadeira de John, que deu um salto.

- Para a proxima podes tentar não me matar do coração…

- Desculpa… quase todas as noites vais ao blog… porque não fazes um post explicar o porquê… e ponto final… não precisa de ser nada elaborado… só a dizer "não voltei porque Sherlock é um idiota"

John olhou para ela de lado, cruzou os braços.

- Não tenho de dar satisfações a ninguém… -disse.

- Então porque voltas todas as noites ao blog? Apaga-o! – Harry tinha uma certa razão, era uma ideia que já lhe tinha passado pela mente. Mas não era capaz. Fechou o site e desligou o computador.

- Não falaste mais com ele?

- Não.

- Nunca mais o viste?

- Não. Eu pedi-lhe para não aparecer… e para não me contactar…

- Estou admirada. – confessou Harriet.

- Também eu…

Lestrade estava chateado, tinha acordado demasiado cedo para ouvir más noticias. A cena do crime era dramática, e tinha demasiada gente a volta. Viu quando o taxi que parou do outro lado da rua. Sherlock Holmes aproximou-se olhando em volta, parou junto a Lestrade sem nada dizer e franziu o rosto ao ver Anderson.

- Rapaz foi morto por objecto não identificado… pancada na cabeça… - disse Lestrade.

- Não identificado… - Sherlock murmurou – é tão obvio…

Lestrade ficou a fita-lo a espera de mais, mas ele não disse mais nada. Aproximou-se de onde o rapaz estava caido no chão e meteu-se a observar.

Anderson aproximou-se de Lestrade.

- Se ele já era mal disposto… agora anda insuportável… - disse com desdem – o que ele disse?

- Nada de concreto… sabes Anderson… acho que aqueles anos ausentes foram duros… e voltar e ver rostos que o acusaram de crimes… não deve ser propriamente bom…

- Pelo amor de deus… nem John Watson voltou… ele que dizia acreditar nele… não voltou… - ele disse entredentes

- Acho que não foi por achar Sherlock culpado… afinal ele provou a sua inocência…

- Achas que foi porquê?.. Acabaram o namoro? – Anderson disse em tom de gozo.

- Não sejas desagradável… - virou-se para Sherlock e disse – ao mesmo tempo desapareceu uma rapariga, de desasseis anos…

Sherlock olhou com interesse para Lestrade.

- Sim, ela passa nesta rua todos os dias… e não chegou a escola…

- Deram por falta dela hoje?

- Sim… era para ter entrado as nove da manhã em aula… mas não foi, e a mãe disse que ela saiu de casa as horas habituais, as oito e meia…

O olhar de sherlock caiu sobre o corpo inanimado do rapaz.

- Achas que foi ela? – disse Anderson.

- Não sejas idiota! Uma rapariga daquela idade era capaz de matar um jogador de rugby com uma única pancada na cabeça?

Lestrade lavantou as sobrancelhas em admiração. Olhou para a medica legista que confirmou:

- Sim… assim de repente parece ter sido com uma única pancada… mas preciso de ir ao Laboratório…

- Então… o que se passa aqui? – Lestrade estava a ficar frustrado.

- A rapariga ter desaparecido não pode ser coincidencia? – perguntou Anderson.

- Pode… mas…

- A hora da morte coincide com a passagem dela por aqui… - afirmou Sherlock – deve ter visto algo… ou seja... temos a testemunha principal desaparecida. E não temos arma do crime à vista…

- Mas tu sabes o que é ou não?

Sherlock só lhe lança um olhar enigmático de sorriso ironico nos lábios.

- Vemo-nos em St. Barts! – disse e vira-lhe as costas deixando Lestrade sozinho.


	4. Chapter 4

John Watson tinha chegado cedo, apesar de ser o seu dia de folga, mas achou melhor dar um salto ao hospital, tinha de rever a papelada do dia anterior, pois quase tinha adormecido em cima das fichas.  
Estranhava Molly ainda não tinha chegado. Acabou por receber o corpo de um rapaz jovem, assassinado nessa manhã. Estava a ler a ficha que acompanhava o corpo e lançou um olhar ao jovem sem vida. Era triste ver alguém tão jovem falecer cedo. Pousou a ficha e ia-se embora quando o viu à porta da sala.  
Sherlock Holmes estacou, mal se movendo, John fitou-o.  
- A Molly não está… ainda não chegou… - disse totalmente a defensiva observando Sherlock. John tinha-o surpreendido, sabia que ele só ia a morgue quando Molly estava presente, apostava que ele tinha decorado o horário de Molly para não o encontar, esse pensamento deu lhe um pequeno pânico, Sherlock tinha-o levado assim tanto a sério?  
Mas o que estava a pensar? Ainda bem que ele respeitara a sua decisão.  
Sherlock deu meia volta a volta da mesa, destapou o corpo. fitando o atentamente.  
- O que se passou? – John murmurou. Sherlock não hesitou:  
- Faleceu de manhã, pancada seca na base da cabeça o que provavelmente o matou de um golpe… - moveu ligeiramente a cabeça do falecido, John deu uns passos metendo-se atraz de Sherlock fitando o pescoço magoado.  
- Mas levou duas pancadas… - John surpreendeu-se com a sua conclusão. Andava a ver demasiados cadáveres. Sherlock olhou-o de lado com um meio sorriso. – Um crime de odio?  
- Hummmf… - aquele som era de desaprovação. John sabia que Sherlock sabia muito mais do que estava a contar. Começou com uma explicação falada numa rapidez impressiomante, apontou qualquer coisa sobre uma rapariga que tinha desaparecido praticamente ao mesmo tempo.  
John perdeu-se. Deixou de prestar atenção. Fitou o rosto de Sherlock e a ferida psicológica abriu-se quase lhe retirado o ar dos pulmões.  
Saudades, dor da lembrança do que sofrera naquele tempo todo cairam sobre si de repente. Sherlock continuava a falar apontando para vários pontos do corpo do rapaz.  
John inspirou fundo, tomou coragem e disse:  
- Eu não quero saber… tou no meu dia de folga e vou me embora…  
Sherlock calou-se, endireitou-se e fitou John, com olhos subitamente tristes.  
Nada disse. Virou-se para o corpo e continuou a inspeção, mas silenciosamente.  
John sentia um vazio incontrolavel no estomâgo. Honestamente sentia-se feliz por saber que ele estava vivo e que continuava destemido a resolver crimes. Mas mentira e fizera-o sofrer este tempo todo. Não estava preparado para lhe perdoar. Até que se surpreendeu ao ouvie a voz de Sherlock:  
- John… eu sei que… - interrompeu-se, suspirou.  
- Eu não quero explicações… - cortou John.  
Na altura em que Molly entrou na sala, parou a porta como se tivesse visto um fantasma. John ia passar por ela, Molly agarrou-lhe no braço, lançando-lhe um olhar reprovador, ignorou e passou por ela. Sabia que ela queria que voltassem a ser amigos, mas era lhe impossivel, doía demasiado.  
No meio do corredor, foi puxado com força pela gola do casaco.  
- John Watson! Seu estúpido! – Molly estava mesmo chateada. – ele ali prestes a pedir te desculpas e tu armaste em parvo! Tens de o ouvir! Estás a torturar-te! E isso não se faz! Tu gostas dele! – exclamou um bocado mais alto que era suposto. John sentiu o rosto mudar de cor.  
-O quê?... Quer dizer, ele é um calhau! Não tem sentimentos e tu sabes bem disso, tu deixas ele fazer de ti gato sapato, eu não sou assim! Já fui e já chega!  
Molly estava decepcionada, John viu isso claramente no seu rosto. Encolheu os ombros e deixou-o sozinho. Parou de novo no meio do corredor.  
- Quando te arrependeres, espero que não seja tarde…

Deixou John no corredor e entrou na sala onde Sherlock estava debruçado sobre o cadáver.  
- E tu és uma anta! – Molly criou coragem para lhe dizer. Sherlock levantou as sobrancelhas em espanto. – será que não és capaz de ver que ele está mal e conversar decentemente com ele?  
Shelock fechou a expressão. Baixou os olhos, falou momentos depois.  
- Estou a respeitar a decisão dele… ele disse que não queria que o procurasse e que esquecesse…  
- Quer dizer tu que deduzes tudo e todos, ainda não percebeste o problema dele? – estava exasperada. Sherlock fez um ar de desprecebido, fitando agora Molly de cenho franzido, abanou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Ok… decididamente vocês são as criaturas mais burras que eu já conheci! Tu tens de lhe explicar como sobreviveste e o porquê… o porquê de teres forjado a morte é o ponto importante! Ele tem de saber! Talvez o único gesto altruista que fizeste na tua vida inteira, que quase lhe custou a sanidade mental e tratas como se nada fosse?  
- Se nada fosse?... Ele não que falar comigo… - insistiu Shelock.  
- Tens o quê? Cinco anos? – Molly surpreendeu-o com a atitude. – Tu sabes o que ele passou. Mas não viste Sherlock. Não viste nada… e nem sei se entendes o que ele passou, eu acompanhei… evitava vê-lo porque sabia que estavas vivo e não lhe podia contar… a culpa que sentia… a pena que tive dele… és um egoista por o teres feito!  
- Ainda agora disseste que tinha sido altruista…  
- Sim, altruista mas egoista! Na mente dele, mentiste e simplesmente saiste da vida dele, morrendo, ele viu-te cair de cima deste maldito edificio, ele foi ao ter funeral! E voltas dos mortos á la episodio de Sobrenatural e esperas que esteja tudo bem?!  
Sherlock parecia estar a morder a bochecha por dentro ele levantou os olhos para Molly. Riu-se levemente.  
- Ele esmurrou-me quando me viu… não me deixou explicar nada. Logico que sei que nada estava bem… mas..  
- Realmente Sherlock… fazes sempre o contrário do que se quer… ele não quer dar o braço a torcer… tens de ser tu… para a mente magoada dele foi demais! Eu sei que sentimentos não e a tua area… mas bolas Sherlock, tu és amigo dele… eu sei que nesse teu cérebro estranho tens um local onde te preocupas com ele! Não o deixes… não suporto ver o fantasma do homem que ele se tornou… - Molly hesitou – vês no que me transformaram? Estou revoltada e sentimental!... neste momento estou a odiar-te! - Deu meia volta e saiu da sala. Deixando um Sherlock pensativo.

John voltou a casa, nada de produtivo foi feito no resto do seu dia. Viu nas noticias que realmente uma rapariga tinha desaparecido e suspeitavam do assassino do rapaz, provavelmente ela tinha assistido o crime. Duvidava que a iam encontar com vida.  
Não jantou.  
Não dormiu.  
Levantou-se da cama as três da manha e sentou-se na sala. Estava a remoer as palavras de Molly. Não sabia o que fazer, mas não queria voltar a tráz. Ouviu movimento e Harry entrou dentro de casa. Falava ao telefone, que desligou no hall de entrada. Ela entrou na sala para deixar a mala e deu um salto de susto.  
- Deus! Agora deu te para ficares na sala as escuras em plena madrugada? – disse exasperada. John não lhe respondeu logo.  
- Como correu o encontro?  
- Não foi mau… jantamos e fomos ao cinema… - sentou-se pesadamente no sofá ao lado dele. – combinamos almoçar no fim de semana…  
- É bom… - disse John sorrindo para a irmã.  
- E tu o que fazes acordado a esta hora?  
- Tou a pensar…  
- Pois… acredito que sim… não consegues dormir?  
- Não.  
- Sherlock?  
- Sim. – ele hesitou – vi-o hoje.  
Harry virou se para o irmão de ar preocupado, e ele contou-lhe por alto o que se tinha passado, inclusive o que Molly lhe tinha dito.  
- Faz isso John… deixa o explicar-se… contar te o que aconteceu…  
- Mas ele só disse " eu sei que…" nem sei se ele ia se explicar ou se ia…  
- Exige-lhe uma explicação…fala com ele! obriga-o a explicar tin-tin por tin-tin… porque não foi justo o que passaste… e que tas a passar… pode ser que te alivie os demonios…  
John sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lagrimas. Harry abraçou-o.  
- Mas… eu não consigo… ele… - o resto das palavras foram abafadas no ombro de Harry, que lhe acariciava os cabelos. – achas mesmo que devia falar com ele?  
- Acho… - confirmou Harry.  
John ficou pensativo e não queria sair do abraço de Harry cedo.

* * *

Obrigada por ler, o proximo Capitulo e capaz de demorar uns dias, pois estou mudando de casa e vou ficer sem internet uns dias... peço desculpas e prometo voltar:)

Quem acham que devia dar o primeiro passo?


End file.
